Sightless Gaze
by eaglefan2569
Summary: "The elements must combine or the world of cats will be shaken forever." Silver, Gold, Lead, Sulfur, Neon, Krypton, and Boron are a group of loners that live a happy life. But one day, a group of rogues arrive and shake the world between their claws. Amid the chaos, evil arises, cats fall one after another, and the world is changed forever. (All names are from periodic table!)


**Hey, guys! So, I was inspired to do a story last night in Science class, because I found some really good names. OC's will be accepted, but they have to be names from the Periodic Table. Enjoy!**

* * *

A silver tabby she-cat crouched behind a bush. Her intent blue gaze followed a golden tabby tom. She gathered up her haunches, then leapt from the undergrowth.

"Gah!" The golden tom exclaimed as he was bowled over.

"I got you, Gold!" She purred.

"Get off, Silver," Gold purred, rolling out from under her paws. Getting to his paws, he shook the dust out of his fur. He cuffed her ear gently. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Because we're supposed to be moving," A voice growled from the shadows. A dark gray tom with black stripes stepped from the undergrowth, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. "Not playing around and scaring off all the prey!" His amber eyes flitted from Gold to Silver.

"Sorry, Lead." Silver bowed her head in shame, feeling her father's piercing gaze settle on her.

"You shouldn't be," A light gray tom with black specks and a white she-cat with distinctive black markings emerged from the think undergrowth. "They can play around if they want."

Lead flattened his ears. "We need to meet up with Krypton and Boron, Sulfur! We can't afford to waste time!"

"Lighten up, Lead." The she-cat said, her icy blue eyes looking at Sulfur. "You're always so serious!"

Lead sighed. "Fine, Neon, Sulfur, you can explain why we took so long to Krypton and Boron." His tail lashed in frustration.

Sulfur's blue eyes darkened. "I guess we've spent long enough here," He conceded, hurrying ahead. "Let's get to shelter!"

Neon pelted past Lead, who started walking after Sulfur. Gold and Silver followed close behind, their pelts brushing each other.

* * *

Long shadows stretched across the clearing as the group wandered up to an abandoned barn. The eerie building had many holes, and smelt of hay and mouse. The setting sun left streaks of red across the golden sky.

"Krypton! Boron!" Lead called, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" A voice called from above. Looking up, Silver spotted a black-and-white head poking out from above a rafter. He leapt down, a dark ginger tabby following close behind.

"Hey, Boron!" Neon called to the black-and-white tom, who raced over to his sister. His green eyes brightened as he nudged his sister.

"Gold!" The ginger tabby meowed, racing over to Gold. His amber eyes flicked from Gold to Silver. "How have you been?"

"We've been good, Krypton." Gold cuffed his brother's ear gently.

"We better get settled for the night," Lead puffed. "It's dark."

The cats nodded, grabbing hay and making nests. Neon made her nest in between Sulfur and Boron's, while Silver made hers between Lead and Gold's. Krypton made his nest close by.

"Good night." Each cat called before curling up. Not very long after, gentle snores filled the barn.

Silver curled up in her nest, putting a paw over her nose. Her fluffy tail flicked as she got comfortable into her nest. She looked over to Gold, who was a furry ball of fluff. She purred, watching his flank rise up and down. She turned back and sank into sleep.

* * *

**I sense love! :'D**

**Anyways, this is how you can send in an OC!**

* * *

**Name(Must be a name from the periodic table to be in the group; It can be any name for a Clan cat, rogue, or kittypet.):**

**Description:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Group:**

**Rank(Only if Clan cat!):**

* * *

**Edit:** I am so sorry guys! I noticed an error and when I updated the chapter, it apparently tore down the story. If you submitted a cat, please send it back in! Unless you PMed me your OC, or if you still have the desc/name of the cat sent to me. Also, please request who the next chapter's POV will be on! This one, as you can tell, was Silver's. So, if you want to see a specific cats' POV, leave it in the review! Sorry for the inconvenience!

-Eagle


End file.
